The Lorax Comes Back
by Smile At A Minion
Summary: The Once-ler has told Jack about the Lorax and now the Jack must plant a Truffula Tree forest and hope the Lorax comes back, but he cant do it without the help of his best friend, Macii. Will they sucsed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will never be the great Dr. seuss**

The Lorax Comes Back

The last Truffula Tree seed fell into my palm as the Once-ler quieted down and closed his shutters.

_Unless someone like you_ _cares a whole awful lot, nothing will_ _get better. It's not._

The Once-ler said that when he saw me, he finally understood what _unless_ meant. He believed that I could fix all of what he had destroyed, meaning I have to plant the seed then I must nurture it and when it produces seeds, I must plant them all and make a forest. Then, hopefully, the Lorax may come back with his Brown Bar Ba Loots and Swomee-Swans and Humming-fish.

I told everyone I saw what I had heard at the Once-lers, but nobody believed me. I didn't show anyone the seed. Not even my very, very best friend, Macii.

"No, really, Macii, please believe me! Im telling you the truth!" I pleaded after explaining everything to Macii.

"Sure, sure. Then where is the seed? You said he gave you a seed. Show me the proof," Macii said sincerely curious.

"I cant."

"Cant what?"

"Show you the seed, I wish I could but I cant,"

"Fine. Bring me with you, I want to go,"

"No. It will be a very long journey, your parents will miss you," I protested.

"And yours wont? I don't care about long journeys. they excite me!"

I finally gave in and we grabbed our bicycles and rode on them for hundreds of miles, looking for and area that does not have the smog clouding the sky. Finally, Macii and I come to a vast field with skies so clear and blue that we aresure that the Swomee-Swans would love this place. It had a humongous pond that was bigger than the town where

Macii and I live. The Humming-Fish will swim happily forever. I am absolutly positive that the Brown Bar Ba loots will frolic playfully for as long as they want then sleep in the shade of the truffula trees.

"Where are you going to plant it?" Macii asked.

"Over there, by that pond," I replied.

Macii and I walked over and I squatted down and started digging. Once the hole was complete, I placed the Truffula seed gently in it, and stood back.

The seed sprouted a minute later, then as it grew, it's tuff changed colors, from gray to brown to dark blue to

hot pink then finally to a Easter purple. The first Truffula Tree was planted. And it already had grown! The Lorax will definitely come back now!

I was gazing at the tree when I got the feeling someone or something was watching me.

* * *

><p><strong> Please reveiw<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Dr. seuss... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I turned but saw no one. Strange.

"What is it?" Macii asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," I answered.

Macii and I watched as the Truffula Tree bloomed, first beautiful yellow flowers then the fruit. The fruit held the seed so I picked 3 of them. We split the fruits open on a rock and seed spilled out.

"Oops," Macii muttered.

"Its fine, we can pick these up," I assured her.

We quickly picked up the seeds and scraped out the rest-there was a LOT in one fruit-, I put them in a pouch I held on my neck. I walked over a few feet away from the new Truffula Tree and dug a hole with my hands again, but this time, Macii was a few feet over doing the same. She looked at me with a look saying, "Is this deep enough?" I nodded to her. Macii took the seed I gave her and placed it it in the hole then filled it in with the dirt she dug up. I copied her.

The Truffula Trees sprouted, as they grew, their tuffs turned from color to color. Deep Reds, bright yellows, Easter purples, beautiful pinks, sunset orange, and sky blue. Macii's tree settled with the sky blue and mine was the beautiful pink.

Again, I felt something watching me.

"Come on, let's plant the rest of these seeds," I held the pouch out," and see if we can get the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots to come back,"

5 hours later

"There! Done!" Macii said excitedly.

"For now at least," I replied. We were very tired, but we had to do something to the pond to spruce it up.

"Come on, let 's go plant some flowers and stuff in and around the pond," I said holding out some seeds of daisy's and pond lily's that we had found along the way.

"Oh, and these too!" Macii screeched at me as I walked away, "We HAVE to plant cattail!" Cattail is Macii's favorite plant, at least, she loved them beside the pond. My favorite is and will always be, Truffula Trees.

Macii and I worked until dark planting the flowers in and out of the water. I don't know why, but tese plants grew extremely fast, like the Truffula Tree.

"I think it is BECAUSE of the trees. They might be magical enough that they can put the fast growing spell on the rest of the land too. I mean, it could be possible," Macii thought out loud.

"Probably," I answered her," Let's go sleep now," We unpacked the sleeping bags in Macii's backpack and set them up. It was getting chilly.

"Here, "Macii held out half of a Truffula fruit to me. I took it gratefully; Macii knew how to take care of someone. Macii and I ate our half of a fruit then lay down in our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

"Hey, Jake! Wake up!" Macii called my name in a hushed voice.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"See for yourself," I sat up. I saw what had made Macii wake me up so early, it was the most beautiful sight I have ever witnessed. There frolicking in the field, were Brown Bar-Ba-Loots. I was overjoyed.

"We did it right, Macii! I'm sure _he _sent them! The Lorax might come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it! review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am NOT the Dr. Seuss. BTW, I love your words Dr. Seuss! ANYWAYS, heres the third chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for pointing out my rushingness!**

Chapter 3

I watched as the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots played until they got hungry then pick some Truffula fruit and lay down under the trees. That reminds me! I have to plant more! I have my suspicions that the Lorax sent the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots and if they stayed, he would send the fish then the swans.

"Macii, we should go plant some more trees now," I whispered to the sleeping lump.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Macii asked confused.

"You are in the NEW Truffula Tree forest that we planted, remember?" I explained.

"Oh, right. I remember now," Macii got up and we went straight to work digging and planting and watching the amazing sight of the Truffula Trees grow. Neither of us could tear our eyes away as the trees changed from brilliant color to brilliant color. Soon, we were three quarters way done, so we took a lunch break.

"Yumm…"Macii muttered as she bit into her half of the fruit. We only took one fruit so the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots could eat as much as they wanted.

"I agree," I said with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she slapped my arm playfully, "just because our mothers aren't here doesn't mean you shouldn't have good manners!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I probably shouldn't have because we were right next to the lake.

_SPLASH! _A humongous wave erupted when I fell in, but unfortunately, Macii had jumped out of the way.

"Come on best friend, I forgive you!" I said reaching out as if to give her a hug. Macii screeched and ran out of my reach, but I climbed out and started chasing her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SEA MONSTER!" Macii yelled so loud that the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots looked to see what was happening, when they saw me chasing her, they joined in.

"Now you've got the Brown-Bar-Ba-Loots chasing you wierdo! You are so LOUD!" I shouted at her.

"Shut up Jake!" Macii retorted. I had caught up to her. I pushed my legs to go faster, and they did. I finally caught up to her and gave her a huge, wet hug.

"GET OFF ME! You're WET!"

A few hours later, (Macii had insisted that we dry off) Macii and I went back to work planting the seeds. We were watching the truffula trees we had just planted grow, when I realized there was no more seeds left in my pouch.

"MACII! We are DONE! Done done done done!" I shouted gleefully.

"Jeez, no need to shout! Are we really done? I mean, now what do we do? We probably could plant more. I love doing that, planting the trees I mean…" Macii started going on and on. That's how I could tell that she was excited. Macii ALWAYS talks too much when she's excited. But, I did agree with her, it was fun planting the trees.

"Okay, I agree, planting the trees is fun. We can do that as long as we want," I mumbled.

"Come on, it's getting dark, let's go eat," Macii said, getting out of this weird daze we were in.

"'kay," I whispered. We walked back to our camp site by the lake, on the way we picked two Truffula fruits on the way. We felt like celebrating. As we ate, I felt a drop of water fall on my hand. I looked up at the sky. No clouds were in the darkening atmosphere. No clouds? That doesn't make sense! I stopped eating. Macii was looking at me weird, it must have been my confused expression.

"What?" Macii asked. Another drop landed on my hand, but this time I heard a splash. Suddenly I realized what was causing it. I whipped around.

"MACII!" I yelled even though she was right next to me.

"Jeez Jake! Quit with the yelling! What?"

"LOOK!" I shouted, ignoring her order. Macii looked over and saw what I did.

"Humming-Fish," She murmured wonderingly. We were so tired that we could only gaze at the beautiful fish.

I felt something nibble my ear, so I shooed it away. It would not stop bothering me. I kept shooing it away again and again. Finally I opened my eyes. A Swomee-Swan gazed at me expectantly. It's eyes looked from mine to the half-eaten fruit by my side and back agin. I got the message.

"Do you want some fruit little birdie?" I asked him. The swan just looked back at the fruit then at my face, so I hand him the fruit. He gobbles it up quickly.

"I should name you," I said while I thought of one.

"Who are you talking to, Jake?" Macii asked sleepily.

"A Swomee-Swan," I answered absently.

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go back to slee-WAIT A SECOND! A Swomee-Swan?"

"Yeah," I kept thinking of a name. The Swomee-Swan was orange with a big beak and even bigger eyes.

"Geemee," I said the bird it looked at me then at another bird. Name taken, it seemed to say.

"How about Kemek? You flip it backwards and it is the same!" He walked over to a Truffula Tree and picked up a stick that was at the roots. He held the stick in his beak like I would hold a pencil. The Swomee-Swan drew something in the ground. I moved forward to see what he drew.

"Breemee" It said. Not the best writing but…

"Oh, you're a girl. Sorry, nice name," I apologized.

"Apology excepted," her eyes seemed to say. I noticed that Breemee stuck out from the rest of the swans, they even looked at her oddly. I took a closer look and saw that Breemee had a short wing.

"Ahh… So, you've met Breemee. I always liked her. She is special," A raspy voice said. I knew who that was!

I whiped around and I saw a orange, three and a half foot fuzzball. He even had a light orange mustache!

"The Lorax...?" I wispered forming a question on accident.

"Who else would know what Breemee's name is?" He answered impaitently.

"But, she just told me hers… wouldn't a lot of people know her name if she just wrote it?" I asked. Although I was sure it was the Lorax just by looking at his orange fur and hearing his raspy voice. He sighed.

"Kid, you've done a good job planting the Tuffula Trees," He admitted.

"But it wasn't just me. Macii helped. MACII! WAKE UP!" I wanted to introduce her to the great Lorax.

"What? Did something happen?" She snapped awake, " The Lorax!" Macii whispered in an amazed trance.

"Yes, yes Macii, it is,"

**Sorry if this seems rushy still. Please review and tell me what is wrong!**


	4. epilogue

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am not Dr. Seuss. I hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue

13 years later 

My hands sweated as I watched Macii walk towards me in a snow white dress made of Truffula tuffs. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry Macii. I am in love with her. Her and I started dating five years after the lorax came back, age fifteen, and it took two more years for me to say those three simply but meaningful words; "I love you". I asked her to marry me on her birthday and she exclaimed that this was the best birthday she had ever had. She had screeched yes about a billion times, but I didn't mind, I was grinning ear to ear and I may have even joined in with her at one point. Macii looked beautiful as she stepped up to the altar.

"I do," I said confidently after a while of listening.

"I do," Macii said in a un-Macii like sweet voice. Not that her voice is never sweet. It is but she normally uses her outside voice.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," And I did. We broke apart and everyone, formally holding their breath, let out a loud exhale and clapped.

"Congratulations honey!" Macii's mom hugged us. Mom came up to us with Dad, brothers and sister.

"Does this mean you aren't living near our house anymore?" Jay, my eldest brother asked in a joking voice.

"Haha Jay-Jay, but actually we were thinking of staying with you while our house is being built," I used my nickname for him that always annoys him. His smile disappeared and I smirked. Macii glared at me.

"What Jake was supposed to ask," She said still glaring at me, "We want to know if you could help us build the house?"

"Of course," Mom answered for the whole family.

14 years later

Macii and I watched from the porch as our three children, Lily, Collin and Lii played in the sun, chasing the Brown Bar-Ba-Loots and in Lily's, running away from our "pet" Breemee. Breemee sort of adopted us, she followed Macii and I everywhere and we finally asked her to be a family member (she refused being called a pet). Collin is the oldest at 12 years old, Lii is middle at 8 and Lily is the youngest, she is 4. Collin and Lily have my brown eyes and straight black hair, but Lii looks exactly like her mom, hazel eyes with just about every color and VERY curly red hair.

"Macii," I asked

"Yes?" She answered taking a drink from her lemonade.

"I think we should have some dinner right now," I said peeking at her, "I'm getting kinda hungry," Macii just laughed and said it was ready. She walked inside and I called to the kids to come and eat. We were having just about the best life I could imagine, we lived in a nice sized, cozy house in the Truffula forest, we had three kids and most of all, we had each other. Macii and I had long ago succeeded with our quest to find the Lorax and had started a new one, going with the flow and living life well. So far, we were doing good but we still had a long way to go. I smiled to myself and walked inside.


End file.
